What if Jedi
by Angel love 21
Summary: What if some of the padawans got out of the Jedi Temple when Anakin was attacking? How did they get away? Where did they go? Will they survive in a place they are not liked? And when the time comes will they be able to help to change the views of others?
1. Flashbacks of Temple Life

The Jedi Movies do not belong to me but I with the did. Crys

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback of Temple Life**

Padawans training in the Jedi temple like always to become Jedi. Some of the older ones wait to do the trials while some practice fighting unknowing to them that they might not see the sun rise the next day.

"Sarda no you must stay here."

"But why Master Windu. I am old enough and strong enough to go." Sarda said trying to think of a way to get on the ship.

"You are not ready to for a mission like this. You are to strong minded sometimes to take orders you don't like." He said turning around to her. "Plus if you are right about your vision you need to stay and help the others."

"Even if I do things will still be bad I can feel it." she said looking at the floor.

"You are to stay here and do what your vision showed you. And that is that."

"Yes my master." Sarda said as she stopped walking when Anakin walked up.

Sarda hated to think of what was going to happen. She tried to tell Master Windu but he said things would happen they way they were to and we could try but it was not our place to change them. She signed and went to train.

**Sarda's POV**

After training I went to talk to a friend of mine. I didn't get far before I noticed Anakin coming up the temple stairs with an army behind him. 'Oh no.' I thought running to worn people. I found a group an younger padawans in a class room with a halo-player up.

"Little ones we must leave." I said in a calm voice trying not to sound frightened of what was to come.

"Why Sarda?" A girl named Ledi asked.

"Something bad is going to happen soon Ledi, and I'm trying to help save some of my friends and ones I care for." I said as they got up and fallowed me.

Moving as quiet as we could I lead them to a secret hallway that master Windu showed me a few weeks ago when I told him about my visions. He said not many would know about it but a few of the masters. I told them to stay there till I came back. I told them I was going to find more of our friends. I had been jogging down halls till I saw three troops coming shooting their way through a small group. I got there in time to save six out of the ten. I giddied them through the halls to get more of the others.

"Sarda what's wrong why are they attacking us?" A boy named Jelen asked.

"I don't know but if I have it my way you will see tomorrow."

I check around a corner and saw to many soldiers for me and the others to fight at once. I tried to think of where to go we had to go over one more hall to get to the hide-a-way and we couldn't get there. Then I had gotten an idea and moved them down the hall and into a room. Once in the room I saw ten more padawans. That rounded to about fifty-two including me, and I hadn't seen any padawans my age. I heard muffled voices outside the door and the thoughts that ran tough my mind was 'don't look in here, don't look in here.' Thankfully they didn't look in the room. When I thought they were gone I toke the sixteen of them to the hidden hall.

"Lesson I'm going out one more time to see if there are anyone my age don't come out unless I or one of the masters come to get you." I said.

"Okay." two of them said.

Moving fast I make my way down to the main entryway just in time to see Orphen and three others killed by Anakin. I didn't wont to believe he had gone bad but seeing him kill them. I know what I had to do. I got the others and we ran I know I was not strong enough to take him on and I don't know why they would try. Running back to the hind-a-way I final take a real look around seeing all the many dead younger years. Tia a girl that had just taken the trials that morning she hadn't been a Jedi a day. She was like a sister to me. Matias a friend my age dead in a corner, blaster burns up his side. Many more padawans I did and didn't have the chance to know dead where ever I looked. Hot tear roll down my face as we make our way. Once inside with the door closed and put the lock on, if we needed to get away we had the tunnels that this hall lead to.

"What do we do now." Magnus asked.

"Hope they leave or hope to be rescued." I replied.

"What if they find us?" asked Jelen.

"They wont the door looks like a wall from the other side and the code only a few people know besides myself. Master Windu told me that this place was designed when the temple was designed as storage but the way it was made it could be an escape route out of the building since there are tunnels built under the whole city. And he also said that the halo-recorders in the temple don't record things in the hall way we were just in. He said something about a glitch in the programming I think, and there are none in here plus no sincere ether." I explained. "as long as we stay in here we'll be fine for the time being."

"What if Anakin knows about this place?" Magnus asked.

"Master said no padawans but myself have been give this information. Not even Anakin and he was put on the council not long ago." I said looking down.

"I just hope your right." Jelen whispered.

In the next few hour we waited till the door cracked open and Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan look in.

"Not all things foreseen bad are they?" Master Yoda said.

"Master.." I said but was interrupted.

"Sarda is it true is Anakin really gone to the dark side. Did he really kill younglings. " He asked an the verge of tears.

"Yes he did. I saved as many as I could though."

"Well you did. Strong he might be but wits and cunning you have." Master Yoda said as Jelen rounded out the last of the children. "How many there are of you?"

"Eighty-six including myself. Master what do we do now, I know we're not safe here but I didn't think further then this." I say.

"Go off world you must." Master Yoda said. "One no one will look."

"Off world?" Jelen asked.

"Yes youngling all of you must leave. Dangerous it is here." Master Yoda said.

"We could go to my home plant of Damaranus not many people go there, and my people wont hurt there own or people that are invited to the plant so they wont hurt the others." I said.

"Go there then you must" Master Yoda replied.

As we walked to the hanger Master Yoda says "Shown greatness today you have. Great Jedi Sarda you will be I think don't you Obi-wan."

"Yes I do. Congratulations." He smiled. "Now you must go and remember don't do anything we wouldn't."

"Uh Okay what happened to my master?" I said as I got onto the ship.

"He did not make it none of the others made it." Obi-own said.

It was nothing getting off the plant. It was really when I thought of all the thing that had happened in the last twelve hours. It was going to be a hard time from now on. I was a Jedi with eighty-five padawans to look after in a galaxy that doesn't wont us with only one plant that may take us in but will probably shun us for the fact that we are Jedi or Jedi in training


	2. The Festival

-1What if some of the padawan got out of the Jedi Temple when Anakin was attacked? How did they get away? Where did they go? Will they survive in a place they are not liked? And when the time comes will they be able to help to change the views of others?

**Chapter 2**  
**The Festival **

It had been many years since I had seen Anakin do that terrible act and turn to the dark side. And since then many of the younglings had died because we were hunted. When they had come to my plant we fled trying to protect my people but about six died trying to give the rest of us the way to get away. I tried to stay and help but was push onto the ship, and told I was the only one that could get the others away.

As I got the ship up off the ground I looked out of the window and said 'I sorry I couldn't keep you six safe too.' As we flew I tried to think of a place to go. We had gone to a plant that was Naboo I know that a friend to Jedi had once lived here many year ago but I wasn't sure if we were still welcome. I had not to much worry in getting on the plant. When we were on the last plant we got our names changed and had worked remembering who was who. We had even given a fails title of what we did. Getting off the ship I tell the others to stay on.

A man stepped forward and said "What is your name and pupas on this plant?"

I stepped forward and said "My name is Sarda and my crew and I are performers. We've stopped to buy a new ship this one has seen better days and we would like to get another. "

"We'll get you a ship if you perform for our festival in two days."

I smile at this before saying "It's a little off of our schedule but I think we can squeeze in one more show." I motion the others to get off.

I talked with the man about things that we needed, like place to stay and what we wanted in credits. It was easy to get enough to last us a few mouths with fuel stops. I turn and walk back to the ship and put in a code for the ship so it wont open unless by me.

"Keep on your guard they may not be hunting us but we could be called out, and no fighting if we can help it."

"Yes master." They said.

We had the pleaser of performing at the festival of light at the capital with nothing out of the ordinary happing. There was dancing, drinking and eating everywhere. I had never been to a festival like this one. In the time we played on the first day I learn that this festival lasted for three days. And I was even graced with seeing an old friend of master Obi-wan's and Anakin's.

Jar-jar walks up and says "Mesa hasn't heard music like that in years."

I smile "It was here that I learned. I was really young no more then nine at the time. And I stayed here till I was ten. I remember you even though you were not as popular or as wise as I remember."

"Mesa member lots people in mesa years on and of plant and mesa have remembered you if you learned to play like that." He said as we sat down in a secluded place.

"Oh and I remember before the empire when you were on the council with Kanda Padme." I replied. (Kanda is a sign of respect on Sarda's plant.)

"Padme, Yousa is remembering her?" he said looking at me "Yousa to young yousa only eighteen maybe. Yousa not born, empire around many years before yousa born. And Padme died years too."

"I may look young but I am quit old really. I'm Natachi my people age slowly."

"Natachi mesa heard of you. Yousa live forever."

"No, we do not forever just longer then others."

"Yousa said yousa know me but I don't know yousa."

"I was at one point a Jedi aspirants to Kanda Master Mace Windu before he died I along with a lot of my crew lived at the Jedi temple before it was attacked and I once protected you when you were on the council eighteen years ago. I was one of the padawans that trained along with Anakin."

"Ani's not Ani any more. Hesa Darth Vader now, very sad very, very sad."

"I know Anakin went bad I was there when he killed so many people we know, ones I grew up with and then he just killed them without even blinking. He was heartless. I just wish he could have been the one that my master had talked about the one to bring balance." I look at him before getting up bow and say "I mustn't keep you any longer Kanda Jar-jar."

I walk away swiftly not looking back at the man I had been talking to. I quickly changed my thoughts to my crew even though they were all grown I was still there leader even after eighteen years and many not surviving under my command I still had to be a good leader and be were I say when I say. Later I know I would have talk with Kanda Jar-jar. I know I would have to ask him about things that went on around the time the temple was destroyed.

The next day I found out where Jar-jar was staying during the celebration and I went to talk to him one last time before we went to Tattoine. I had made my way through the complex till I found the right door.

"Is Kanda Jar-jar in?" I ask the boy outside the open door.

"What is your business with the master Jar-jar?" he asked harshly.

"It'sa okay shesa old friend" Jar-jar said coming closer.

"Yes." the boy said.

"Come in."

"I would like to know some things." I said as we sat.

"Mesa will tell you what mesa know but lots mesa don't believing is true though." He said before telling me the events he had witnessed or had heard.


	3. Old Masters and new Padawans

-1**Chapter 3**  
**Old Masters New Padawans**

It had taken almost thirty-six hour to get from Naboo to Tattoine because of the patrols that stopped us every so often. Once out of the patrols stops I had gunned it so we would make good time. I had landed out in the dessert not to for from where I had last seen Master Obi-wan. I was going to talk with him I had to get a few questions answered and he was the man I needed to talk to.

"Stay here if anything happens and I'm not back get out off here. Get off the plant if you have to and don't look back I'll be safe. Okay Ledi."

"Okay Sarda." She said.

"Be brave padawan."

"Be safe master."

I walked for what till I had come across a little house. It had the presence of an old friend.

"Obi-wan!" I called learning not to call out master to anyone unless it was safe. "Obi-wan!"

"Who would be looking for such a man as Ben Kenobi?" Came an old voice.

"I would." I replied. "Master it's been some time."

"Yes it has nineteen years and you haven't aged a day young Sarda."

"I may not have but I have grow wiser none the less."

"How fair the others?" he asks.

I don't answer at first I know my face lets little be none to him but I must tell him.

"Many died while we were on the run. A few died of illness because we had not credits to pay some one to help them. And a few left the ship a few years ago when we landed near their home. Out of the original eighty-six, five of us have stayed together." I said pausing then turning around to look at him "But this is not the reason that I have come to see you master."

"And what have you come for?"

"The reason is I wanted to know some things about the lost days of the republic and Anakin. I had been in contact with Kanda Jar-jar and he told me what he knows but it wasn't much. He told me that I would have to ether go find one of the Jedi who were there or to the sours which is to ask for death. I had been searching for a few days when I was drawn to this plant and I have a clue you know why."

"It was something that Master Windu did if I remember correct." He said as he sat down "He know you would be able to help the real chosen one since we would not know if we would live through the war but I think you were to hear something form me and you would know what to do."

"Did Kanda Padme and Anakin really get married?"

"Yes and they had children. A boy and a girl who are both safe and sound."

"I think I know what I'm to do master."

"Are you sure. I would take the boy under my wing and"

"Yes master." I say before sending a message to my crew. "Phoebe jada la be no tabe wa kan mad ca dad ke legad ma pay gash, da bay dar fars lan tern (Phoebe plain b is in action do not come to get me unless I seen word, and may the force be with you.)"

"What are you doing the empire may be tracking your signal." Obi-wan said.

"It's alright the signal is not one that the empire or any one who still with the republic uses and a really old one that many people don't know about. Plus not many know the Natachi language."

"We must wait till the time is right before we get the boy."

"Hear is my personal channel no one will be able to track it well since it's so old and has a scrambler, so when everything is ready I will meet you were you tell me."

"The city in about two hundred miles it will be hard to walk."

"Not with a hover board." I said pulling it out. "I worked on it for years to get it to shrink and un-shrink when I want it to."

Obi-wan nodded and I walked out and took off for the city to find a place to stay for a while. It wasn't to long after that probably two weeks I got a message on where to meet Obi-wan.

"Hi I got here as fast as I could."

"Who's this?" A boy and a man asked.

"This is some one that will help you in your training young one." Obi one said.

"Well it will cost you more for the girl." a man said.

"Girl who are you calling a girl?" I ask.

"You look like a girl, dress like a girl and currently acting like a girl a young girl at that so you must be one."

"If you knew any thing you would know that I and an evolved Natachi." I say.

"Natachi well aren't you special?" he said turning around to look where we were going.

"If it wasn't for me young Solo you might not be alive today, and knowing you, you are still in trouble."

"And what the hell dose that mean by that?" he asked.

"I saved you twice in your short life."

"You couldn't have you look like you are no older then, then me." the boy said.

"Looks may be deceiving young one I may look no older then you but I am almost as wise as master Obi-wan. I am forty."

"Wow. I wish I could know forty that well." the boy said.

I raise an eyebrow before saying "Is this the boy Skywalker?"

"Yes this is Luke Skywalker. He will be under our watch and training. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as he can do what is expected of him I could care less."

Walking around the ship looking for a room big enough for training properly. 'Ah, this room should do.' I thought pulling off my pack and pulling out my Light saber. The boy Luke and master Obi-wan sat down and watched while that ass Han Solo watched from the door.

"What the, you use those things, those relics, they can't be any good ageist a blaster." Solo all but laughed out.

"A blaster can't solve all problems and this light saber has saved my life many times. All a blaster ever gave me was trouble."

"What kind of trouble could you have with a good old blaster?" He asked.

I didn't say a thing as I dropped my cloak on the seat next to master Obi-wan. There were gasps from all three in the room.

"This is why I don't like blasters. I lost my arm to a mishap on Divaga when I was about fifteen years old when I was there with master Windu. I don't even know if My old master know who did it or if he was captured." I said as I stretched.

"How did you loss it from a blaster?" The boy asked.

"Nosey little snot aren't we." I said as I pulled out a repair kit. I hadn't had the credits to get it repaired so I had to do it. "Well it was this guy I latter learned was a grinnie (grínnee) had come in and shoot the tailors shop that my group had walked into. It was what I learned latter that shocked me. He had wanted some people that were working for the emperor before he was the emperor; the thing is they had just walked out a few minutes before. Well I had gotten pinned when the roof collapsed. The guy wanted to know were his kill was. I didn't know so he shoot me in the visible arm below me elbow. He asked me again told again I didn't know, and then he shoot me in the elbow. He did it about did it two more times and by then he had shoot me in the shoulder. By the time someone got there and stopped him my arm from about my wrist all way up to the shoulder was so badly mangled that they couldn't do anything for me but I had to have an arm. And. that's. why. I. don't. like. blasters." I paused as I changed tools. "Damn I need another hand."

"Here I've worked on a lot of Droids. It's not much different." Luke said.

I look at him I have never let anyone fix my arm but the droid back on the ship I wasn't to sure if I should trust him but I couldn't teach him as good as I could if I didn't have my arm.

"Go ahead but if you break it you getting me another. I forgot my other one with my old crew."

"Old crew?"

"Yes old crew I had a droid on that ship that would fix my arm. She was the one that would fix this arm. She also told me this one would need to be replaced."

"I can tell how many times have you had this arm rebuilt?"

"About three times."

"Why haven't you gotten a new one?"

"Could never afford it and I wont steal it so I got the next best thing."

"There now try." he said.

I got up and did some warm ups and it worked almost as good as it did when I got it. I smiled and gave him my thanks. Solo wasn't imprested. He said I would had been dead with one to two shoots from him. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well pretty boy just try." I said.

Two shoots went off and nether one got by my light saber. He was shocked.

"There has only been one time I was never able to use my light saber and I will try to never be that valuable again." I said before turning to the boy. "Come on I suppose to help you learn to fight at least a little."

In a few hours I had him fighting with his fathers light saber like the padawans I had left on the ship. The easy part was showing him the proper way to fight when he got that in a little of no time. It was all the little tricks you could add to have your own fighting style that he couldn't get. I had put a visor on Luke head covering his eye.

"Now we will try this with this visor on."

"But I can't see how am I going to do it?" Luke whined.

"Your eyes can deceive you; don't trust them." Obi-wan said from the door.

"Use your feelings." I said. "Now we work."

After about two hours of this activity I called for a rest I might have a young body but I couldn't keep the same stamina after years of not constantly doing my Jedi practices. I mean I only had time to practice once a week at most. Between my crew and trying to be unnoticeable by the empire it was hard.

"Well your better you could practice on your defense a little more but hey" I said.

I stretched and then sat down on the floor next to were Luke fell. I looked him over really good and thought of his father. He looked so much like him so much like Anakin. I just hoped Master Obi-wan wasn't putting all his hopes into this boy like he and Master Qui-gon had in Anakin.


	4. Don't Work That Way

-1**Chapter 4**  
**Don't Work That way**

We had been trapped on a cruiser because of this empyreal curser. I hate being trapped. Solo and Luke were being themselves and talking about the things that went on outside this room didn't have anything to do with him. I was getting tired of the two of them so I had sat on a table trying to meditate.

Calm breathes, in, out, in, out, calm breathes. Clear your mind. I thought.

"Will you two stop it. Master said stay here and we will stay here." I say as calm as I can muster.

"But the princess."

"Will be fine her daddy will probably pay for her to get free and she will be locked away for the rest of her single life before she is to be married to some guy she doesn't really like." I said trying to get back to meditating.

"She suppose to be executed." Luke said.

"And what is this girls name that you wont to save?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Leia."

'Leia. His sister.' I thought. "Oh great."

"What?"

"I know her and her father. If something happens to her I don't know what they would do." I sign knowing he would do something rash to get her then I spook up again "Lets go we need to get her and I know she'll pay you, you sleaze."

"Find Chewie up and at it."

"R-2, 3po stay here till we call you so we can get off this soup can."

Getting done to the cell bloke she was in and get her out. Chewie and I walked in between the boy and Solo. It was a Simi fool proof plain. Till we got down to the holding cells. That's when the craziness started. Solo, Chewie and I had kept off the solders as long as we could till we had to run up into the dead-end hall to semi escape the blaster fire.

**Luke's POV**

In my head this plain was a fool proof till the solders came and we were trapped.

"3po is there any other way to get out of the cell bloke?" Pause "We're trapped in."

"Well I love this plain but did you have a back up plan."

"Hey I was with them" Sarda said trying to keep from getting blasted.

"Well some one has to get us kids out of here." Leia said taking the blaster from Luke to blast a vent shaft greed and jumped in. Chewie was next but was complaining about the smell, but went. Next Sarda went then I went and last Solo. We argued for a moment before Solo shoot of his blaster.

"I tried that this place is sealed." I yelled.

"God it smells down here." Solo said.

"Well I'm glad I'm not human." Sarda said. "I'll tell you latter."

"Something touched me." I all but yelled.

"It's probably your imagination kid." Solo said.

**Sarda's POV**

"Well some one has to get us kids out of here." Leia said taking the blaster from Luke to blast a vent shaft greed and jumped in.

Chewie was next but was complaining about the smell, but went. Next I went then came the boy and Solo. We argued for a moment before Solo shoot of his blaster.

"I tried that this place is sealed."

"God it smells down here." Solo said.

"Well I'm glad I'm not human." I said. "I'll tell you latter."

"Something touched me." Luke said.

"It's probably your imagination kid." Solo said.

"No, look right there."

"No it couldn't be." I said before Luke went under.

Solo went to the spot to try and get an arm to pull him up but I dived in. It was probably the only way to get him back. There was a tremble in the water and I know that Luke was back up.

"We need to get out of here now!" I said after I surfaced.

Luke called and call for 3PO and we tried to keep the walls from crushing us. It was a miracle that we did even with me trying to push the force to keep the walls back as far as I could.

"By the force if I live throw this ahh." I said pulling off my wet cloak and vest.

Getting as dry as I could as we found made our way back down too the ship I wanted off this thing as soon as possible and I wasn't taking no, I made my own way though. Right at the ship entrance I turn to see Luke and Leia and the others running to get on the ship. Luke turns to see Obi-wan and Darth-Vader fighting. It had been towards the end of the fight and I had known that obi-wan might not have won but I would not stand in the way of a council masters way. It will make your life hell if you do.

"NOOOOO, BEN, NOOOOOOO," Luke yelled and then Obi-wan's force signal was gone.

The clones hadn't known we were there and started shooting but Luke hadn't moved.

"Luke run" ,Please.

Once every one was on we were off, and I lit into him.

"What were you thinking doing that just standing there." I asked once everyone left the room we were in.

"I was thinking of Ben." he said.

"Well Ben was thinking about you." I said getting comfortable in one of the seats.

"How do you know? How do you know that he didn't need help if he could handle that guy" he asked getting mad.

"Do you know _that guy_ was Darth Vader the man that as Obi-wan put it killed your father and just now Obi-wan."

"So we should have done something you could have done something."

"He could have killed you and me and I'm a master. No we wouldn't have been killed Obi-wan was killed, we would been annihilated. Plus I have been trying to keep your ass safe and helped to train you in the ways of a Jedi, and my inner Jedi said run. We were now being cowered we were returning and will try to find a way to kill him later." I said as I tried to calm myself before I did something I would regret later.

"Ben died because of this."

"He didn't die in vain. I don't know what the hell he did it for but he didn't did in vain."

It wasn't very long before we got far enough away to relax. Leia insisted we go to the rebel hideout so we could regroup. It didn't take long to find it with Leia's help. Luke and I sat in on the plains to destroy the death star.

"That's impossible!" said a few people.

"No it's not." Luke and I said.

"It's like the canyons in the dune sea back on Tatooine. If you've ever been in a pod race or even taken a speeder throw there." I said remembering seeing a pod race from years ago.

It wasn't long before they left out to take down the death star. I couldn't stand to lesson to them going to do this and many dying to get it done. About an hour after they left I felt something that felt straightly familiar.

"Obi-wan." I said walking to the command center.

"Luke is everything okay?" someone asked "Why did you turn off your reader."

"Come Luke you can do it remember what Obi-wan said. Don't use your eyes feel, feel the target."

A minute latter there was a shoot of "he did it!"

"Good job kid good job." I whispered,

It wasn't a surprise that Han and Luke got awards for there special effort to help in the rebel fight but it was a slight shocker that I was too.


	5. What Could be Worse

-1**Chapter 5**  
**What Could be Worse******

Sarda's POV

We had to move the rebel base because we had be found out. At the moment I was trying to get warm. My kind are not very good adapted to cold. I go check to see if Luke is back. Where the hell was that boy it has been two day's. Solo wanted to go out and find him. I told him that the boy was suppose to be my charge and I would go.

"Is Luke back?" I ask Han and 3po.

"No one know where he is."3po said.

"You weren't to tell her."

"I know I shouldn't have let him go alone." I said starting to suit up to go out after him.

"Look you wouldn't last one day out there you can hardly stand it in here."Solo said.

"Look if it will make you feel better you can come along I said getting on a smelly tauntaun and started out to find Luke.

I reached out with the force to find him. When Solo and I found him he was half frozen to death and mulling about Dagobah and Master Yoda. Trying to make it back to the base the tauntauns die from the cold.

"Oh shi.. This is great." I said as I pull Luke close to one of them. "Solo help me get the other one close."

Once done I cut open the smelly thing trying to numb my since of smell but failing terribly and Solo trying to hold his breath. We both know this was the only way to stay warm till we could be picked up. Once we arrived back at the base Luke when to the infirmary. Han Chewie and 3po all checked in on him but I waited I wanted to talk to him last. There was an announcement and every one left.

"Take it easy." Han said as he walked out last.

"Why aren't you going to the meeting?" Luke asked as I said down on the bed.

"I wanted to talk." I looked down at my gloved hand "I hate to see you in here I mean there's only so much I can do for you to keep my promise to Obi-wan and by the force if you aren't making it hard to just forget about you and go home. To just go back to my little dirt planet and live out the rest if my life."

"But you can't." Luke said putting his hand on mine. "You can't because you would worry about if you did the right thing by leaving and hope that what we're doing will work, and by breaking you promise will you be disappointing Ben and your own master."

"Yeah and the fact that with out me you really would be kill, and the balance will stay with the dark side. I just can't deal with that.

I sat with Luke before going to find out what was up. When I had found Leia she told me Hon went back out onto the surface with Chewie. From what we could hear over the com link we had imperial probes on the planet.

It was a mess of ships as Luke lead the fighters out. We had to take down the Imperial walkers and fast, but the armor was to thick for the blasters. I lessoned to the chatter going back and forth between the pilots and how to take them down. When Luke came with the idea to take thee legs out fro under them would take them down. As much as we tried we had to leave the base. We got in to small ship to follow Luke to Dagobah. It would be good to seek council from Master Yoda.

A few day's after Luke landed on the planet, I landed to find Luke had I find he has already meant Master Yoda.

"R2D3 come on out" I say as I walk down the rain slicked wing.

It was raining like hard but it didn't matter. Walking a little ways I stop and send out a pulse to locate my charge. What I found was a being far older and wiser them I and know it was master Yoda. I fallowed the signal till I came to a small dwelling. I looked around to see R2 looking in throw a window. 'This must be the place.' I went over to the window to see if Luke was with in the little dwelling.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there? I would like to start training soon."

The little creature replied "Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him. Why you want to see Yoda. Why you want to be Jedi?"

"Mostly because of my father."

"Very powerful was he very powerful Jedi."  
Luke with his the temper to rival his fathers said "Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time._"_

That's when I make my appearance by knocking on the door. When the door opens Yoda lets me in.

"You followed me?" he asked.

"Well kind of I just making sure you didn't get yourself killed on the way here." I said then turned to master Yoda and bowing. "It's always respectful to bow to a master Jedi."

Luke looks at me and then at Yoda then back to me. "Is he Master Yoda?"

"Yes." I said. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell him I did not. He has no patience " Yoda said.

"_He will learn patience." _Came Obi-wan's ghostly voice.

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father."

"_Was I any deferent." _Ben asked

"Maybe but I see in him many things. Just like another." Yoda pauses "Will you finish what you are about to start?"

"Yes" Luke replies.

I smile and look at Luke "This is going to be interesting."

In the days that pasted Luke trained and trained. Day breaks and Yoda starts Luke training. He seems to have many questions. Until Yoda silences him and gives him his trial. He must enter a tree cave. I arrive a few minutes after Luke disappears into the cave.

"Master has the boy started?" I ask.

Yoda just nods as he calmly sits on a root a little ways away from the mouth. The next day I spent most of the day meditating, till master Yoda asked my to practice with Luke.. I looked around for a minute till I noticed a rock about the size and weight of master Yoda. After I flipped up to my hands I lift the rock with the force to put it on my feet after that I slowly pulled up one of my hands. After that I closed my eye and searched out with the force to pick up six things ranging from a small tree frog to R2D3.

"Oh that's not far. She has more knowledge of this and more strength then I do." Luke said looking over at me.

"These things she may have more of but working longer she has been then you at being a Jedi." Yoda explained, "many year of She has had this training."

R2D2 starts to beep and chirp madly and move towards the waters edge were both the x wings had sunk even more into the water. I hadn't moved till I heard Luke speak.

"it's too big I can't…."

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm." Luke shakes his head "And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we...not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you...me...the tree...the rock...everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship!"

Yoda turns from Luke and using the force pulls the X wing out of the water and sets it on the shore. Luke I could tell couldn't believe what he saw.

"I don't believe it." Luke said I look at him and shake my head.

"And that's why you fail." Yoda said.

That night I was sitting outside of Yoda's home meditating when Luke said down.

"Is there anything you want young one."

"Young one? Your young too." Luke said trying not to be offended.

"It maybe true that I am not as old as Master Yoda or master Obi-wan but I am far older then you. I am old enough to be your mother."

"Master Yoda said I would have to learn control." Luke looked down at him feet.

"There is emotional control and force control. I remember my master and a few of the masters saying something along the same lines '_If you can't master your emotions, they will master you.' _It mean to find a way to not let your emotions lead you. Emotion are good for appropriate times but in others they need to be contained, for they can be the knife you do not see hidden in the shadows." I said as he nods. "Force control is like a sixth since. It will help with a finding out many things and fighting like back on the Falcon when Obi-wan and I were teaching you to fight with the saber."

"What is it with the dark side?"

"The force is like a double edged sword of old while on one side the light reflect off the surface of it there is also a side that the light dose not touch. A side that holds a dark and very dangerous side one that will twist you into a monster. A person that doesn't care who they kill even if hey were someone they love."


	6. Reckless

-1**Chapter 6  
Reckless**

Luke's POV

Another day of training found me upside down again this time the training to move thing with the force came easier then before. Sarda meditating a little ways off and Yoda instructing me.

"Han, Leia." then the ground comes up fast.

"Friend they are?" Yoda asked.

"They were in pain."

"It seems the future you see."

"Will…. Will they die?"

"Do not know the future is very tricky always moving it is."

"I have to do something I have to go to them."

"Go if you will." Yoda says. "If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

At around dusk I had on my fighter suit and walked towards the X wing, when Yoda's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Luke"

"I'm sorry I have to go." I reply.

"You have to finish your training. Can not go"

"They'll die if I don't go."

"_You don't know that_." Ben says trying to help.

"Luke it could be a trap" Sarda added.

"_Luke the emperor wants you and the abilities you poses that's why your friend suffer_."

"And that's why I have to go."

"You will risk what everyone is fighting for to save them, when you barley understand what it is you are learning here. You would walk right into the Emperors hands, would let the people who died to have died in vain because you want to save a hand full of people. They know what it is they do they now what is they fight for and if the need comes die for." Sarda almost yells at me.

"_Sarda control your anger this not the time_." Ben says "_And it is the fact that I lost Vader to the empire and I don't want to lose you to that path ether. You are far to important._"

"You wont." I reply.

"Stopped they must be. On this depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil." Yoda says

"You must have patience Luke if you are to be a Jedi." Sarda adds.

"But what about Han and Leia? Are you will to sacrifice them"

" If you honor what they fight for...yes!" Yoda says with a hard edge to his voice.

"_If you choose to fight Vader I can not interfere_." Ben said sadly.

"If you fight him I can not…. no will not help you. Promises be damned." Sarda said "It's bad enough you want to fight that monster."

"I understand, R2 fire up the converters."

"_Luke don't give into anger…. That leads to the dark side_."

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

"I will. And I'll return. I promise." I say as I get into the ship to take off.

**Sarda's POV**

As Luke fly on I hear Yoda say, "I told you. Reckless he is."

"_Go after him._" Ben said.

And I did. I went with Luke to cloud City to save the others.

"Are you sure there here?" I ask. "I don't feel them."

"Yeah" once inside he looks left and then right then points one way "I'll look this way and you look down that way." he say pointing the other way.

"Luke don't do anything that will get you killed." I said and take off.

A 2 hours later I was ushering Leia, Lando, Chewie, R2 and 3po onto the falcon. They had explained what had happened to Han on the way. Looking back out for Luke right before takeoff but he wasn't there. I sent out with the force but all there was, was dark feelings.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked

"I don't know." I said "but I had a bad feeling about this."

"You lost him?" She asked loudly.

"No. Just misplaced, this damn city is so big and there is another on board that is force stronger then me and is blocking me from finding him." I said.

"So in other word you lost him." Leia said sitting down.

"Why did I even come ugh." I said sitting too.

As we moved away from the Cloud City I search for Luke's force signature. I tried to move throw the dark waters I could since him but where.

"Luke…..We've got to go back!" Leia all but yelled "I know where he is."

'It can't be.' I thought.

"What?" Lando says.

"We've got to go back I know where Luke is."

As we flow under the city we found Luke under the flouting city on one of the antennas. Lando and I went up to get him down. I had blamed myself for him looking like he did. I had told him not to go and fight him I had told him and now he.

I looked down at Luke. He seemed very beaten both emotionally an physically. I picked up a cool cloth and put it on his face. I tried to look into his head tried to see what he had seen, but he was in such a battle with himself that I couldn't figure out what was what.

"He's feverish he needs to see a healer. I can only do so much to help him." I told her as I moved over to the cot.

The ship lurches and Leia whispers something to Luke before getting up and leaving.

"_Father…..(moan). Why, Ben Why didn't you tell me?_" Luke asked.

After a few hours we landed on Interior star cruiser and Luke was rushed to the medical center. I had left on a fighter ship to a planet I told Luke I had to check on some things with my old crew. After about 2 hours I walk into the medical center I see Luke getting a new hand. He had fought his father for the first time and lost. He had also found his father was Darth-Vader. I know Obi-wan was trying to keep this from him trying to keep him sheltered is what I think. I can't think that he foresaw this that he know that the time to know that he had to find out on his own.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." Luke said into the comlink.

"I see your better." I said as I got closer.

"When'd you get back are your old crew alright?" Luke asked.

"I've been back only a few minutes and there fine." I answered adjusting my cloak.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal. Okay" He said after a minute.

Chewie's wail comes over the comlink.

"Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." Luke said.

"Yeah try to come back alive. May the force be with you always." I said into the comlink a few seconds later.

Luke looks down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage has been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid makes some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers.

"OW!" Luke got out.

"What I had to go though that twice." I said rubbing my arm, "You know you and I have something in common now."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I ask.

"My father is Darth Vader the puppet to the empire."

"Leia could you excuse us for a moment." she nods and walks away. "I don't know. I know he knew what happened but I wouldn't think he wouldn't tell you." I said as I adjusted my clock as I sat back down.

"Will you tell me something?" He asks and I nod "How was he turned to the dark side?"

"sigh I don't know the whole story. That's why I didn't tell you. At the time I was on my own missions with my master, but what I do know is he got to an age when the anger in Anakin your father, had gotten to much for him. It clouded his judgment. He befriended at the time Chancier Palpaten who is now the empire. He had on top of his anger a deep manipulated." I paused. "It had started when he had been on a mission to protected your mother kanda Padme back to her home planet Naboo…. You know it's pretty this time of year with the wild flower, cheery blooms, and trees." I smile.

"What happened after that?"

"Well from what I heard he and your mother stayed there for many mouths so as to keep her safe while there, they had left to help with a fight later on they married, it wasn't till after we had know about the clones. If I remember right it was the first battle with them. Anyway he gave into his feelings of hate and anger at a time when he should not have something a Jedi must not do, and in the time after he and Kanda Padme spent time together after that. She had became pregnant with you and your sister."

"I have a sister."

"Ani as many of us who know him called him had become more and more angry. He had been manipulated so much by Palpaten that he didn't know up from down. The day he killed my master he had also been sent to the Jedi temple where I was at the time, my master had said that I couldn't go with him to get Palpatine. He said I had to stay at the temple I didn't know why when he know I might have died that day too. Well at he temple he…. He killed children he killed my friends, my master the only family I ever know."

"How did you escape? I mean I fought him and he's had years to practice. He must have been one of the top of his group."

"He was he could beat every padawan in our level I was the only one who could wind him but I still lost. Well I had a vision of an attack on the temple of the day that my master was going to go talk with Palpaten. I didn't know that he was going to be the leader of the attack. If it would have been any one but him or a master I could have taken them. Well I went through the temple and got as many of the others as I could to take them to a secret storage compartment that lead to tunnel system under the city. The tunnel lead under the temple and a lot of the other buildings had these tunnels to get ceniters at the time in and out of the buildings without people knowing or if the building was under attack they could be used as a quick exit. Well later on he went to the volcanic planet**_ Mustafar_**. He had been told to kill the separatist that were there but were working for Count Dooku who had been killed mouths before. Count Dooku had been under ordered by his master Palpaten to kidnap him. Dooku was the first that he killed….. the first person Anakin killed with anger. Once done he started down the road to the dark side with no way he could be stop or swayed."

"What else happen?"

"Well while he was on **_Mustafar_** he fought his master he fought Obi-wan. He fought him and lost but I don't know the details of it I just know that. After he lost Palpaten found him and saved him. Obi-wan never did tell me what exactly happened. After about a year a spy that I had in the ranks contacted me and we meant and he told me that Anakin was had become more machine then man and had been so brain washed that nothing could get him back."

"What happen with my mother? Why did I have to go live with my uncle?" he asked

"I don't know why she died but something Anakin said or did something killed her. She barely had enough strength to give birth to you two. After that your sister was sent with Bail Organa, and you to your uncle. You had to be separated to be kept safe." I pause and look at him as he pulls his shirt sleeve down "I hope this helped."

"It did sort of." He said and smiled a little.

"Here I brought you something." I said pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Why did you…."

"I felt it would be something that might remind you."

"Remind me of what?"

"Remind you to not to be like your father. It's a fine line between light and dark many find it hard not to sway to the dark or to twist the teaching of the light. It takes a strong person to understand what you know is right and doing it. The dark side may seem like it holds all the answers but it doesn't."

"I will try." he says turning to look out the window.

"That's all we can do." I smile turning too "That's all we can do."


End file.
